Leopards Can Change Spots
by ThE NeW HoGwArTs InQuIsIt
Summary: Hermione, sick of her hubby Ron abusing her moves to America in hopes of a better future. Guess who she falls in love with? HGDM
1. No Second Chances

Leopards Can Change Spots

Chapter 1: No Second Chances

Hermione Granger looked at the sign reading New York, Usa Flight 240. She sighed thinking about her horrible life.

Flashback 

Hermione waltzed down the aisle wearing a Griselda Clearwater dress looking positively radiant. She saw her future husband smiling back at her with a nervous grim on his face.His rocker hairstyle was messy and unruly and she noticed his body twitching ever so slightly. Hermione smiled at his actions and blew a curl out of her beautiful face. She was getting marrieed! After two years of dating Ron they realized that they were the one for each other. Now she was getting married at 18. She was committing herself to this guy. It seemed like only yesterday she was at Hogwarts. Wait, it was yesterday she thought. When she reached the altar she grabbed Ron's sweaty hand. The wizard priest talked for a while and they were pronounced man and wife. Hermione experienced her first kiss as a married woman amidst cheers and loud clapping.

End Flashback

It had all been too simple then. It was the perfect life, with the perfect marriage and the perfect husband. How could this all go wrong. Hermione looked down at her 18 month old Allie. Her eyes welled up with tears. She most of all didn't deserve this, but she was running away to give her daughter a better life.Why would Ron act like this she wondered as her mind started to wander again.

Flashback

Hermione put Allie to bed and rushed to the kitchen to cook dinner. Ron would be home any minute, so wanted to hurry so they could hgave a "romantic night" together. She heard the door in the front room close, so she forced a smile and walked into the room.

"Hi Honey! How was your day?' Hermione asked gleefully. He didn't answer. His typical bodacious hair was linp and and flat and his tie was dangling precariously on his chest.

" Honey! Ron baby what's wrong? Something bad didn't happen did it? She asked the color quickly rushing from her face.

"I lost my job." he grunted.

"oh, honey! Hermione started,"it's okay, we can wing it for now. Umm, we can start looking a job tomorrow. What happened.-"

She was cut off as Ron pushed her off of him and shouted, "Shut up! You really really anger me.Would you even listen to me for once. It's always yap yap yap! That really pisses me off sometimes!"

" Baby I understant your angry, but can't we-"

Smack! A large hand came in contact with her face. Immiediately she started crying. Ron had never acted like this before.

"Honey I'm sorry!" Ron said rushing to her aid. " I really am. I just got caught up in my anger " Hermione nodded as her helped her off the floor, wondering what the hell was happening to her husband.

Over the next two months Ron kept on hitting her then apologizing to Hermione. She was sick of it. She tried talking to Harry about it, but Ron beat her worse for telling him about their situation. One day, she knew it ws time for her to leave. . One morning after Ron left to go "job hunting" she packed her and Allie bags and put them in her Lexus, wondering if what she was doing was best.

End Flashback

She touched her eye to feel the black eye ( the black eye was covered in concealer) that Ron gave her the previous night. Yes this was best. She was goiing to forget about him, forget that she ever married him. She picked up Allie and gave her ticket to the attendent and went through the portal to board the airplane.

**Authors Note: Okay this was my first chapter. Did u like it? I know it was kind of dull but I wanted to explain things that was happeinhg. Ok so anyway please read and Review. Also Please don't send ANY FlAMES. They kinda scare me. **


	2. A Change of Things

1

Chapter 2: A Change of Things

Hermione and Allie walked down the street hand-in-hand, looking at their surroundings in utter amazement. The lights, tall buildings, the smells! It was all so different from England. There were people from parts of the world selling souvenirs. Vendors were placed on every street corner, selling everything from hot dogs to spaghetti, It was just like a cultural festival.

" Isn't this beautiful Allie!" Hermione shouted among the hordes of people bustling along with them.

"Yea mommy, look!" Allie squealed!

Hermione looked. A mime had approached Allie and started to mimic being inside a box. Allie tried to mimic him only to fail. The mime laughed silently.

"Well, this is New York!" Hermione said gleefully." Allie hold on to my hand okay? Don't let go!" she added sternly.

" Kay Mommy!" Allie said.

The mime started to run toward another child towards the street. Allie, not wanting the mime to leave set off after him.

" Allie no stop running!" Hermione screamed running after her. She tried to pass but was stuck through a crowd of people. She ran around them and saw as Allie stepped into the street. She ran but screamed as she saw a car approaching.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

All of a sudden a blond man blocked Allie and was hit by the car. The car stopped abruptly and an elderly man ran out. Hermione was shaking so much she thought she was having a seizure. The world before her blacked out as she passed out on the sidewalk.

Author's Note: Well I updated! Okay this is my first story I'm writing so I definitely know I have no experience! So how was chappie 2? I wanted to put more but 1) I love a good cliffhanger( it can bring reviews) and 2)I want story to be longer and have more chapters. Ahem, anyway, please read and review. Please review. I have two reviews so far! Yippee! To phantominhell and luvlifecharm. I dunno who yall are but I love you! Thanks for being my 1st reviewers!

In the next chappter Hermione will meet someone from her past. ( hint, hint) Love ya, Brandi


End file.
